The first and the only one
by Rose Namikaze
Summary: Sejak kecil saling mencintai dan berpisah selama 10 tahun hingga dewasa dan kembali bertemu, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? bad summary


**ini cerita pertama saya..bila ada yang kurang mohon dimaafkan**

**RnR? ONE SHOOT**

Naruto Belong Masahi Kinomoto

Rated : T  
Warning : GJ,OC,Abal,typo,jelek dan segala2nya  
Genre : Romance dan Hurt/comfort  
Minato Namikaze x Kushina Uzumaki  
Don't like Don't Read, click back in your browser

Normal Pov  
Gadis kecil berambut merah tomat dan anak laki2 berambut pirang mirip durian sedang berlari2 mengitari kebun bunga ditepi sungai desa konoha yg begitu indah  
"Minato tunggu aku"kata gadis yg bernama Kushina Uzumaki dan laki2 yg dikejar nya yaitu bernama Minato Namikaze  
"Tangkap aku"kata minato terus berlari  
"Aku lelah"kata kushina duduk ditepi sungai lalu mencelupkan setengah kaki ke dalam air sungai  
"Kau ga asik"kata minato  
"Kau main saja sendirian..aku lelah"kata kushina  
"Ga asik ah kalo main sendiri"kata minato mengikuti apa yg dilakukan kushina  
Mereka sama2 terdiam hingga matahari mulai terbenam

Kushina Pov  
Entah apa yg kupikirkan..minato tiba2 meremas tangan mungilku  
"Ada apa"tanyaku heran  
Cup~  
Minato mencium bibirku sekilas  
"Aku mencintaimu"katanya  
Aku terdiam seperti es batu  
"Kau pasti bercanda"kataku sembari menutupi ke gugupanku  
"Aku serius mencintaimu"katanya  
Angin berhebus kencang menerpa kami berdua..umurku baru 14thn dan aku sudah berciuman dgn laki2 yg tak lain adalah minato  
"Aku..aku jg mencintaimu"kataku malu  
Minato tersenyum lalu berkata "berjanjilah untuk slalu mencintaiku"katanya  
"Ya aku berjanji"kataku

Itu janji kita kan? Selamanya...

Aku berlari tergesah2 menuju rumah minato, hari ini hari minato akan pindah ke tokyo karna orang tua nya akan berkerja -ku basah terguyur air hujan yg deras dan kulihat mobil yg dinaiki minato baru saja pergi  
Aku melihat mobil tersebut lenyap dari pengelihatanku..air mataku terus menetes bersama air hujan..inikah rasanya berpisah?

10 Years Ago  
Ahhh...musim semi, wangi bunga sakura sudah mulai bermekaran ditokyo..inilah aku yg sekarang umurku 24thn dan hidupku bahagia..ya walaupun dilubuk hatiku yg paling dalam aku masih merindukan sosok minato yg aku cintai sampai sekarang dan sampai skr juga aku blm mencintai sosok lain selain minato  
Sekarang aku hidup ditokyo untuk melanjutkan studyku dan sekalian mencari minato  
"Ohayo Mikoto-chan..hari ini bisa temani aku ke tokoh buku"kataku  
"Ohayo Kushi-chan...aku bisa, ku tunggu jam 3sore"kata mikoto lalu seraya pergi berlalu  
Kalian belum kenal ya..dia mikoto sahabatku saat aku ditokyo..dia slalu menemaniku dan sebaliknya  
pukul 3 aku dan mikoto sudah ada ditokoh buku dekat kampus kami  
Langsung saja aku mencari buku yg aku cari tapi tak sengaja tanganku tersentuh dgn tangan orang lain yg sama2 ingin mengambil buku itu  
"Silakan kau ambil duluan"kata laki2 berambut pirang mirip durian dan bermata shappire  
"Terima kasih"kataku. mataku bertemu dgn matanya violet bertemu shappire..jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya..apakah dia minato?  
"Minato?"Kataku  
"Kushina?"Katanya  
Sungguh ini kau minato?"Kataku tak percaya  
"Yah! Namaku minato namikaze..kau kushina uzumaki kan?"Katanya  
"Iya ini aku"kataku  
"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu"katanya menjabat tanganku  
Deg  
Jantungku kembali berdetak cepat  
"ah! Minato aku sendari tadi mencarimu"kata gadis berambut pirang panjang  
Lalu cepat2 ku tarik tanganku dari jabatan nya  
"Sara-chan..maafkan aku ya. Oh ya kushina, Lain kali kita bertemu lagi ya jaa"katanya lalu pergi dgn gadis yg langsung merangkul pergelangan tangan nya dgn mesra.  
Minato, sudahkah kau melupakanku dgn cepat? Tak sadar air mataku menetes perlahan lalu dgn sigap ku usap dan aku pergi mencari mikoto

Minato Pov  
Tak kusangkah aku bertemu dgn kushina lagi! Cinta pertamaku! Aku rindu sekali dgn nya..tapi sayangnya skr sudah ada sara yg menggantikan posisi kushina dihatiku..sebetulnya aku sangat terpaksa berpacaran dgn sara, aku hanya mencintai kushina..maafkan aku kushina..ini semua demi hutang2 orang tuaku..orang tuaku bangkrut kau harus tau itu kushina..tapi aku masih ingat janji kita  
"Berjanjilah untuk slalu mencintaiku"kataku  
"Ya aku akan berjanji"kata kushina  
Ingatan itu slalu terputar diotak ku setiap aku memikirkan kushina  
"Minato-kun kau pikirkan apa?"Tanya sara yg membuyarkan lamunanku  
"Tidak! Aku hanya memikirkan tugas kuliah"kataku berbohong  
"Oh, malam ini kita dinner ya?"Kata sara sembari manja  
"Gomen sara-chan..aku akan mengerjakan tugas2ku"kataku  
"Kau ini tak berubah..okay aku pulang dulu ya jaa"katanya mencium pipiku lalu pergi  
Aku harus menemukan kushina dan menjelaskan semuanya

Kushina pov  
"Sudahlah kushina sampai kapan kau akan menangis"kata mikoto  
"Entahlah..aku hanya sedih melihat minato seperti itu hiks"kataku kembali terisak2  
"Minumlah teh ini dulu. Supaya kau tenang"kata mikoto  
Tanpa basah basih aku meminum teh itu sampai habis dan kembali menangis  
"Aku harus keluar"kataku bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan keluar dari apatermen mikoto

Aku berkeliling disekitar taman dan memetik bunga2 liar dan pergi menuju kedai kopi. Aku meminum kopi perlahan sembari memainkan bunga2 itu  
Hati ku hancur,pedih dan campur aduk..janji kami, dia ingkari. Aku sudah bertahan dan trus mencintainya dan minato malah berpacaran dgn gadis lain! Minato baka! Tanpa kusadari sosok mata shappire memandangku dari jauh

Minato pov  
otak ku sakit memikirkan kushina jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi ke kedai kopi tapi tak lain aku menemukan kushina sedang meminum kopinya dan terkadang ia meremas2 rambut merahnya..ku pandangi dirinya dan menghampirinya  
"Kushi-chan"kataku pelan  
"Minato-kun"kata nya balas memanggilku  
"Boleh aku duduk"kataku  
"Silakan"katanya  
Aku meminum kopiku pelan2 dan terkadang menghela nafas  
"Ada yg inginku bicarakan dgnmu"kataku  
"To the point aja"katanya  
"Kushi-chan sebenarnya aku berpacaran dgn sara itu karna terpaksa orang tua ku bangkrut dan mempunyai hutang2 tapi skr hutang orang tuaku sudah hampir lunas dan setelah itu aku janji akan"aku berhenti berbicara  
"Akan?"Katanya  
"Akan memutuskan sara"kataku  
"Itu tak mungkin minato...ku yakin sara akan membunuhku atau bahkan lebih parah lagi"katanya sembari meremas-remas roknya untuk menahan tangisnya  
"Kalau gitu jadikan aku tempat berlindung..kita akan pergi dari tokyo"kataku  
"Kau ini gila ya! Kau berkata dgn mudah..kau tak mengerti perasaanku, aku..aku sudah menunggumu dalam kegelapan dan kesedihan selama 10tahun dan kau malah bersenang2 dgn gadis lain!"Kataku terisak2  
"Gomen kushi-chan"kataku memeluknya  
Dia berusaha melepas pelukanku tapi lama kelamaan dia akhirnya tenang juga dan tak berontak lagi  
"Maaf takan cukup minato"kata kushina  
"Apa yg harus kulakukan kushi? Matipun aku mau"kataku  
"Kalau begitu, pergilah dari hidupku untuk selamanya"katanya  
"Tak bisa..kau gila tak mau"kataku  
"Kau harus bisa"katanya  
"Tidak! Aku tak mau"kataku  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yg pergi"katanya meninggalakan diriku  
"Kushi-chan kau ini..jgn tinggalakan aku"kataku mengejar kushina  
Ku tarik tanganya dgn kasar dan  
Cup  
Aku menciumnya dgn kasar dan penuh nafsu..kami melakukan french kiss untuk pertama kalinya..dia mengerang dan berontak  
PLAK!  
Tamparan tangan nya tepat mendarat dipipiku  
"Baka! Kau ini gila! Pergilah"katanya menangis lalu berlari pergi  
"jangan tinggalakan aku. Kushina kembali"kataku berteriak memanggil namanya  
Tapi dia terus berlari pergi meninggalkan diriku sendirian

Kushina pov  
Aku mengkunci pintu apatermenku dan bersadar pada dinding hingga merosot ke lantai..aku terus menangis dan meremas2 rambutku hingga rontok. Aku kotor! Aku tak sanggup dgn hidup ini betapa berat beban yg aku hadapi skr  
Pintu apatermenku ada yg mengetuk  
"Jika kau minato, jgn temui aku lagi"kataku  
"Maaf! Aku mikoto..boleh aku masuk"katanya  
Aku membukakan pintu untuk mikoto dan langsung memeluknya ketika aku melihatnya  
"Sudahlah, jgn bersedih lagi"katanya mengelus2 rambutku  
Tapi aku masih saja menangis! Kejadian ini takan ku lupakan seumur hidupku

3 Years Ago  
3 tahun kemudian aku dan mikoto skr telah selesai dgn kuliah kami...mikoto sudah menikah dgn fugaku dan memiliki anak bernama itachi, dia lucu dan aku senang bermain bersama nya. Minato? Aku sudah lupa dgn nya! Tapi aku masih setia dgn janji kita  
"Hei! Aku pny kabar baik"kata mikoto ketika kami sedang meminum teh diapatermenku  
"Apa2"kataku  
"Itachi-chan akan pny adik"katanya  
"Ahh! Selamat ya..semoga adiknya lebih manis lagi"kataku  
"Lalu kapan kau mau menikah"kata mikoto  
"Entahlah, aku..aku susah untuk berpacaran"kataku  
"Haha! Kau masih ingin bersama minato-kun kan? Jujur saja..oh ya ku dengar2 dia dan sara-chan tak jadi menikah gara2 sara-chan menikah dgn laki2 lain..dia baka sekali ya..kau tau minato itu cukup keren"kata mikoto  
"Sudahlah miko-chan aku tak ingin melihatnya"kataku  
"Haha! Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau menghabisakan kegiatanmu dgn kembali ke kampung halaman"kata mikoto  
"Ah! Ide bagus..kau sungguh mau ikut? Sekalian Ajak itachi-chan biar aku ada mainan"kataku  
"Gomen kushi-chan aku sibuk mengurusi fugaku haha! Oh ya dan itachi bkn mainan haha"kata mikoto  
"Aku bercanda"kataku tertawa  
"haha! Aku akan membantumu merapihkan pakaianmu"kata mikoto  
"Arigatou miko-chan"kataku

Minato Pov  
Aku menghela nafas cukup panjang Sembari membanting handphoneku ke wanita semua nya tak ada yg benar sudah sering aku bergonta ganti pasangan tapi tak ada yg menarik! Dan perkerjaanku skr bnyk sekali! Perusahaan namikaze corp akhirnya kembali jaya dan aku skr direkturnya  
Apa kabar ya kushina? Aku rindu dgn dirinya..hanya dia lah wanita yg pas untuk ku  
"Minato-sama"kata karyawanku  
"Ya?"Kataku  
"Jiraya-sama ingin bertemu dgnmu"katanya lalu pergi dan muncul laki2 berambut putih panjang seperti landak dihadapanku  
"Minato, sepertinya kau sibuk kalau kau beristirahat! Oh ya bagaimana kalau kau ambilkan ayah berkas dan teh herbal dirumah lama kita yg skr ditempati nenek"kata jiraya  
"Tou-san, aku tau kau pasti ada mau nya! Baiklah aku akan pergi"kataku  
"Arigatou minato"kata jiraya sambil menjitak kepalaku  
"Tou-san macam apa! Anak kok dijadikan budak"kataku ngomel2  
"Kau ini! Sudah laksanakan saja"kata jiraya lalu pergi  
Dgn terpaksa aku harus kembali ke rumah lamaku

Normal pov  
"Hati2 ya kushi-chan..jaga dirimu"kata mikoto yg mengantar kepergian kushina  
"Baiklah, kau jg hati2 jaga kandunganmu"kata kusina  
Lalu kushina menaiki kereta yg sembentar lagi berjalan  
Tanpa ia sadari ternyata minato jg menaiki kereta itu tapi berbeda pintu dan mereka duduk saling membelakangi dan turun distasiun yg sama tanpa salah satu dari mereka yg menyadarinya keberandan mereka

Kushina pov  
"Ahh! Rumah! Gomen kudasai! Kaa-san? Tou-san"kataku  
"Ya ampun! Kushina! Ini kau? Beda sekali sudah 13thn kaa-san tak melihatmu"kata kaa-san langsung memeluk-ku  
"Hehe! Dimana tou-san"kataku  
"Tou-san ada di ladang..bisa sekalian kau beli bumbu kare untuk makana malam "kata kaa-san  
"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku menaruh peralatanku dulu"kataku  
Setalah melihat2 kamarku dan merapihkan barang2ku aku pergi menuju ladang dan sekaligus supermarket  
"Tou-san"kataku setengah berteriak sembari melambaikan tangan  
"Kushina!"Kata tou-san  
"aku akan kemari tapi setelah ke supermarket"kataku lalu pergi berlalu

Minato pov  
"Gomen kudasai"kataku  
"Minato"kata nenek dari dalam  
"nenek! Aku kemari ingin mengambil berkas ayah,teh herbal dan liburan"kataku  
"Oh! Baiklah..tapi bisakah aku minta tolong belikan bumbu kare untuk mkn malam"kata nenek  
"Baiklah"kataku langsung melesat kesupermarket yg masih sangat aku ingat

Saat disupermarket aku langsung mencari bumbu kare tapi hanya tinggal 1 sebelum aku mengambilnya tanganku menyetuh tangan wanita  
"Silakan nona ini untukmu saja"kataku  
"Arigataou"katanya  
Dan aku sadari ternyata itu kushina  
"Kushi-chan"kataku pelan  
"Minato-kun. Ngapain kamu disini"kata kushina  
"Jelas aku membeli bumbu kare"kataku  
"Ya sudah bumbunya untukmu saja"katanya  
"Kan sudah kubilang lah"kataku  
"Baiklah, kau jgn menyesal ya"katanya lalu pergi  
"Gomen! Kushi-chan bisa tunggu sebentar"kataku  
"Knp aku harus menunggu"katanya  
"Hmm, bisakah kita kembali bersama..aku lupa jalan pulang"kataku sambil mengaruk2 rambutku yg tak gatal sebenarnya ini alasan agar aku bersama kushina  
"Kau ini! Sudah 14thn tinggal disni masih lupa! Aku tau pasti gara2 sudah 13thn kau meninggalakan desa ini dan kau jadi kau boleh ikut"katanya  
"Arigatou! Oh ya boleh kau menemaniku ke supermarket lain. Aku masih blm dapat bumbu kare"kataku  
"Iya2"katanya lalu pergi ke meja kasir

Sesudah dia menemaniku membeli kare, kami berjalan menuju rumahku  
"Hei! Kushi-chan"kataku  
"Apa?"Katanya  
"Tidak! Kalau boleh tau..hmm apakah kau sudah menikah"kataku  
"Haha! Tentu saja belum..aku blm ingin menikah"katanya  
"Baguslah"kataku  
"Bagus apa nya? Hah!"Katanya  
"Tidak2"kataku  
Lalu kami kembali diam, dgn berani aku menggengam tangan nya  
"Hei baka! Lepaskan"katanya  
"kau dulu tak pernah memprotes kalau aku gandeng"kataku  
"Itu dulu! Skr beda"katanya wajahnya sedikit memuncratkan semu merah dipipinya  
"Kau tak berubah!"Kataku pelan

"Ini rumahmu, kau sudah ingat"katanya  
"Iya, arigataou -chan bisakah kita memulai semua nya dari awal"kataku  
"Entahlah, tapi kita coba saja"  
Dia tersenyum dan segera pergi

Kushina pov  
Aku! Aku bertemu minato! Dunia sempit sekali..dia sudah 27thn dan masih blm menikah? Tak mungkin  
Ah kami-sama bagaimana ini! Jgn sampai aku jatuh cinta lagi dgn nya

Lalu setiap hari sisa liburanku di isi dgn minato dan minato..dia slalu kermhku dan menggangguku  
"Hei! Kushi-chan! Bsk aku harus kembali"katanya  
"Ah! Baguslah"kataku berjalan duluan dari nya tapi padahal aku menangis  
"Hei! Kushina knp kau menangis"katanya  
"Tak apa2..aku hanya kelilipan"kataku  
"Bohong!"Katanya lalu memelukku  
Respon aku kaget dgn prilakunya  
"Aku akan membahagiakanmu! Menikahlah dgnku..usiamu sudah 26thn kapan lagi kau menikah"katanya  
"Aku tak bisa"kataku  
"Mengapa?"Katanya  
"Karna aku tak mencintaimu, aku tak mau menikah dgn org yg tak ku cintai"kataku  
"Kau bohongkan kushi-chan..jgn bercanda"katanya meng goncang2kan tubuku  
"Tidak aku serius"kataku  
CUP  
Dia menciumku dgn hangat dan lembut, bibir yg tak lama aku rasakan ini..hangat, tak ingin kulepaskan ciuman ini!  
"Minato-kun"kataku dgn semu merah dipipiku  
"Kushina, tolong pertimbangkan. Janji kita kushi..aku tau kamu masih mempertakan janji kita..gomen aku tlah melanggarnya waktu itu tapi aku sadar hanya kau lah satu2nya"katanya lalu mengambil kotak cincin dan berlutut dihadapanku, ditempat pertama kali kita bertemu  
"Menikahlah dgnku"katanya mencium tanganku dan mulai memasukan cincin di jari manisku  
"Minato-kun! Arigataou! Aku mau"Kataku membantunya berdiri dan memeluknya  
Dia langsung memeluk ku juga dan mencium bibirku lembut  
"Sehabis ini! Aku akan mengurus semua jadwal pernikahan kita di tokyo"katanya  
"Baiklah"kataku

***  
1minggu kemudian  
Skr aku dan minato sedang berucap janji setia selamanya digereja  
"Kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri"  
Minato pun menciumku, kubalas ciuman nya di ikuti tepuk tangan yg meriah  
"Selamat ya kushi-chan dan minato-kun! Cepat2 menyusul ku dan fugaku"kata mikoto  
"Arigataou, kami akan cepat2 pny anak"kata minato yg membuat wajahku memerah  
"Hmm, minato dan kushina selamat ya"kata seorg gadis yg tak lain sara-chan yg sedang menggendong seorg bayi  
"Arigataou, ini pasti anakmu, kawai"kataku  
"Gomen ya kushi,minato"katanya lalu memelukku lalu pergi

Hari ini sungguh bahagia, aku dan minato berserta janji 13thn lalu yg kita buat akan slalu terkenang dgn cinta kami.

THE END

RnR?


End file.
